Ţįґøleşą
by Momoko123
Summary: Esto me pasa por hacerles caso a mis amigas... "sera divertido" me habían dicho cuando llegamos al nuevo parque de deportes y juegos extremos... que daban algo de miedo con solo verlos.


N/A: _primero que nada... esta historia no se... donde la saque exactamente... es una historia muy rara que no tiene sentido para mí... pero que espero disfruten XP_

_Dedicado a: __**MIKU-CHUU**____Espero te guste XD_

_Aclaración__: la tirolesa y los personajes de __Demashitaa __PowerPuff__Girls__Z __**NO**__ me pertenecen... solo la trama de esta historia xD..._

_...bueno sin más que escribir..._

* * *

"**Ţįґøl€şą"**

**°°°°°°°°...°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°...°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°...°°°°°°**

**°°°°°...°°°°°**

**°°°°...°°°°**

**°°°...°°°**

**°°..°°**

**°.°**

Mire atropelladamente hacia abajo... maldito vértigo. Todos los miembros de mi cuerpo temblaban conforme a la altura que estaba.

Mareos vinieron para mi cabeza... haciéndome tener ganas de vomitar... maldito vértigo.

Esto me pasa por hacerles caso a mis amigas... _"sera divertido" _me habían dicho cuando llegamos al nuevo parque de deportes y juegos extremos... que daban algo de miedo con solo verlos.

Supongo que también tengo algo de culpa por aceptar subirme nada más a un juego... y bueno... de todos los que habían... el único que me parecía más seguro era la tirolesa, grande fue mi error.

Al ver la tirolesa... lo único que me vino a la cabeza fue..._"no es tan alto y además te aseguran con cosas muy resistentes" _ grande fue mi error al no acordarme de mi vértigo.

Yo no soy muy fanática que digamos de los deporte extremos... es decir, me parecen divertidos y todo... pero me da algo de miedo que me pueda pasar algo, como por ejemplo... se rompa la cuerda u otra cosa que te asegura para que no te pase nada, también es que me pueda venir un paro cardiaco por las alturas... la tirolesa no se la recomiendo a los ancianos, etc.

Cuando fui directo a la tirolesa... no me imagine que la escalera fuera tan alta... yo a lo lejos la había visto más chica...

Una mujer de tes moreno y cabellos teñidos de rubio, vino a mi lado con un arnés de color negro... que por la forma en la que se juntaba, iban posicionadas en mis muslos y parte.

Se posiciono a mi lado y empezó a ayudarme a poner el arnés. Me dio un casco y guantes. Luego de que termino... y yo quede algo apretadita con estas telas... la mujer me dijo que fuera subiendo hacia arriba, que una mujer me estaba esperando para poner las ultimas partes de mi seguridad. Grabe error.

Cuando me posicione en el primer escalón y fui subiendo... sentí el temblor de la escalera con cada escalón que iba subiendo... a mitad de mi camino... por nerviosismo vi para abajo. Grabe error.

Trague saliva y sentí como la sangre se subía a mi cabeza proporcionando algunos mareos... mi nerviosismo fue aumentando cada ves más. Seguí subiendo tratando de no mirar hacia abajo... sabiendo que si lo hacia mis nervios aumentarían cada ves más.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino subí lo más rápido que pude. Grabe error.

Sentí como todo se movió cuando me subí al pequeño ascensor... vi a otra mujer... esta tenia tes pálido y cabello azabache... tenia una cálida sonrisa... que me tranquilizo por un momento... pero no duro mucho ya que por instinto mire hacia abajo. Grabe error.

No pensara que fuera tan... tan alto cuando la vi. Vi la cable de metal que se sujetaba a un pino... parecía muy resistente.

La mujer se me acerco... y me empezó a explicar que esas cables de tensión... podían resistir más de una tonelada de kilos... por lo que algunos de mis nervios se tranquilizaron al saber que es cuerda de metal resistiría todo mi peso. La mujer me dijo que el equipo que me habían puesto también resistiría por lo menos más de doscientos kilos... por lo que algunos de mis nervios desaparecieron. Me mostró otro gancho, mosquetones y cables, que estaba enganchado con otra cuerda y en ella se posicionaban dos ruedas de metal... dijo que me resistirían también.

Con cada paso que daba el ascensor de madera se removía un poco. La mujer me mostró donde me tenia que poner para que ella enganchara el gancho en otro gancho que estaba posicionado en mis telas. Ella señalo un cubo grande de madera... justo casi en el centro de casi el borde del ascensor... mis nervios aumentaron nuevamente.

Y ahora estaba aquí, parada en ese maldito cubo de madera, mire asía arriba tratando de tranquilizar algunos de mis nervios. La mujer engancho el arnés, lo que me levanto algunos centímetros del cubo, sentí la resistencia de las telas y los ganchos por todo mi cuerpo... la mayoría de mis nervios se fueron remplazando por confianza, confiaba en que no me pasaría nada a pesar de estar a veinte metros del suelo... confiaba en que podría ser divertido, confiaba en cada palabra que me decía la mujer, que estaba atrás de mi, sosteniéndome, preparada para que le diera la orden para que me empujara.

Mire nuevamente a la cuerda de metal, esta estaba posicionada para abajo, y ha aproximadamente veintitrés metros de donde estaba, la cuerda estaba atada en otro pino y había otro ascensor con una mujer esperando a mi llegada.

Asentí a la mujer, quien me empujo...

todo se detuvo por un momento... mis nervios desaparecieron totalmente siendo remplazados por, confianza, diversión, libertad y adrenalina. Era impresionante, sentí mis cabellos rubios levantarse por el impulso que daban esas rueditas... chispeantes... sonreí inconscientemente. Era genial... no tenia palabras para describirlo. De repente tenia ganas de gritar lo bueno que era la tirolesa...

Al fin llegue al otro ascensor donde la otra mujer ajusto más el arnés... y me impulso nuevamente.

Sentí lo mismo que con el otro...

cuando por fin llegue al final y me saque el equipo... vi todos los juegos del parque nuevamente... mis amigas deberían estar por ahí... divirtiéndose.

Así que porque no subirme a mas juegos... tal ves pueda experimentar lo mismo o mejor que sentí en la tirolesa.

Me dirigí al Salto Bunji... tal ves tenga vértigo... pero eso no me impide divertirme un poquito.

**¡FFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

N/A: _Bueno mis queridicios lectores... ahí algunas cosas de esta historia que puede ser que no entiendan... bueno... ni yo la entendí... y eso que yo la escribí ¬¬... espero hallan disfrutado de otra de mis súper historias raras y sin sentido xD..._

HASTA LA PROXIMA...

¡RE-VI-EWS!


End file.
